


Mission Accomplished

by earth_to_alex16



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: (Briefly at least), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_to_alex16/pseuds/earth_to_alex16
Summary: In an alternate universe, Robbe is out and proud - and single. But not for long...
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 124





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing fanfiction, so let me know what you think! (And please be kind!)

“I’ll be right back,” Jens promised, pulling his arm from Robbe’s grasp.

“No!” Robbe pleaded, making one last desperate attempt to snag Jens’ jacket as he rose from the couch. “Please, I don’t even know half these people!”

It was a bit of an exaggeration considering that they were simply at an end-of-semester party at some popular frat house, so the majority of the guests were their classmates. However, Robbe - by no means a social butterfly - had never talked to most of these people and probably never would.

But despite Robbe’s protests, Jens continued his path to the girl who had been eyeing him across the room all night. He turned back briefly with an apologetic look, holding up a single finger to indicate that he’d be back in a minute. Robbe internally rolled his eyes, knowing from years of friendship and being roommates with Jens that ‘one minute’ with a girl meant anything from an hour-long makeout session to an overnight stay at her dorm. Either way, Robbe was on his own.

Downing the last of his drink, Robbe left his perch on the couch, slightly relieved to be away from the clingy couple next to him that had been a little too handsy for a public setting. He set off through the crowd in search of another beer or a familiar face - whichever came first.

Parties were not Robbe’s ideal way to spend a Friday night, but somehow his friends always managed to drag him along. While the pounding music and crowds of people were definitely turn-offs, he mostly hated parties because of all the memories that resurfaced.

Robbe had spent most of his high school years struggling with his identity. As puberty hit, all his friends could talk about was girls - who they had kissed, who they had slept with, and who they wanted next, on and on, endlessly. Robbe listened to his friends recount their experiences, wondering when the right girl would come along and he could do all these things too. It wasn’t until Robbe realized that he was repressing feelings for Jens that he considered maybe his dream girl wasn’t coming.

After years of painful flirting and forced kisses, Robbe finally came out as gay - much to his friends’ glee. Now that Robbe was no longer pretending to have a girlfriend, his friends took this as a sign to find him the perfect man. Jens would always point out attractive guys at the skate park, the dining hall, or pretty much anywhere they went, and Jana was constantly trying to set him up with hot guys from her classes. Worst of all was his former roommate Milan, who was also gay and very insistent that Robbe set up a Grindr profile. Despite their efforts, Robbe was still single, but he didn’t really care. Sure, it was lonely sometimes watching Jens make out with yet another girl or seeing Moyo ask someone out or witnessing Aaron try (and fail) to talk to a girl. But Robbe had his friends, and that was enough.

Right?

“Robbe!” Someone shouted to his left, snapping him out of his reverie. He turned to find a girl with a friendly smile and her distinctive dark bangs.

“Noor!” Robbe smiled back and leaned in for a hug. He and Noor had become fast friends through an awful art elective that Robbe had to take in order to graduate. The two had bonded through late nights suffering through the impossible assignments and making fun of the professor’s monotone voice during the lectures. At one point, Noor had asked Robbe out for coffee, leading to a very awkward conversation, but luckily she was understanding and the two had remained friends since.

“How have you been? It’s been ages!” Noor exclaimed, looking Robbe up and down in her usual motherly manner. “Still taking those thrilling art classes, I presume?”

“No, thank God,” said Robbe with a laugh. “Just the usual - math, writing, etc. It’s been a pretty uneventful semester.”

“I wish,” replied Noor. “My graphic design and art history classes have been kicking my ass. This is the first night I haven’t had homework all semester, and it’s the last day! But at least my painting class isn’t so bad. It’s kind of fun, and I’ve met a lot of nice -”

Out of nowhere, a tall person in a black hoodie tackled Noor from the side with an enormous bear hug. Robbe started forward, concerned, until Noor sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Sander, you scared the shit out of me. Why can’t you just greet me like a normal person and say ‘hi?’ And take off your hood, you weirdo! People are going to think you’re antisocial,” Noor laughed fondly, tugging on his hoodie. 

The guy - Sander - scoffed in reply, turning away from Noor. “Well, maybe I - ”

But whatever he was about to say was cut off when his eyes fell on Robbe. As Robbe took in the guy in front of him, he felt his breath catch in his throat.  
Sander was several inches taller than Robbe and looked slightly older. He had a leather jacket haphazardly thrown over his hoodie, which was unzipped to reveal a David Bowie t-shirt. He was also wearing a tight pair of dark jeans that made Robbe swallow a little harder than usual and quickly avert his eyes. 

Now that Sander’s hood was off, Robbe could see his mess of bleach-blond hair. It was eye-catching and odd, but somehow - it suited him. And then his face. From the sharp line of his jaw to his piercing eyes, Robbe found himself unable to look away.

In short: he was the hottest guy that Robbe had ever seen.

“Oh, sorry!” Noor exclaimed. “You two don’t know each other. Robbe, this is Sander. He’s also an art major and in the same painting class as me. He’s in the year above us but...” Noor trailed off, seeming to realize that neither of them were listening to her. Then her eyes lit up and a knowing look crossed her face.

“I’m going to get another drink,” she said with a smirk as she turned and disappeared into the crowd. 

Realizing that he was still staring and that it was probably starting to get creepy, Robbe shook his head a little to clear his thoughts and stepped forward, extending a hand.

“Nice to meet you, Sander. I’m Robbe.”

“Nice to meet you too, Robbe,” said Sander, shaking his hand with a wink. Robbe tried to ignore the jolt of electricity that shot through his palm at Sander’s touch.

Unsure of how to talk to such a beautiful person, he grasped for the first conversational topic that came to mind. “Are you enjoying the party?” Robbe inwardly cringed as the words left his mouth, knowing how lame the question was.

Luckily, Sander seemed to take it pretty seriously. “God no,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. “My ex has been following me and hitting on me all night.” He smirked woefully and sighed. “She just can’t seem to take the hint that we’ve broken up.” 

Robbe - whose interest was piqued both by Sander’s predicament and the possibility that he might be single - was intrigued. “Who’s your ex?”

“Britt,” Sander responded with another sigh, gesturing to a pretty blonde dancing with a bunch of friends in the middle of the room. Robbe recognized her from one of his classes and started to say so until Sander turned back to Robbe and ran his smooth gaze over Robbe’s body, which instantly felt like it was on fire. 

“What about you?” Sander asked as if he hadn’t just blatantly checked Robbe out. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“Absolutely not. If it were up to me, I’d be back in my dorm playing video games or something. But my friend Jens dragged me here because he thinks I need to ‘meet people,’” Robbe confessed with air quotes.

“And have you?” Sander asked, looking genuinely interested. “Met people, I mean?”

“Well, I met you, didn’t I?” Robbe said.

Sander tilted his head and considered Robbe with an amused look on his face. “I guess so.”

“SANDER!” came a cry from across the room. Both Sander and Robbe turned towards the sound only to find Britt making her way determinedly and directly towards Sander.

“Shit,” Sander muttered under his breath. He turned quickly to Robbe, panic in his eyes. “Look, Robbe, I know we just met, but… do you trust me?”

“Uhhh…” Robbe would have been dubious with anyone else, but for some reason he did trust this beautiful stranger with the bleached blond hair. “... sure?”

Sander’s desperate eyes darted back and forth between Robbe’s own, as if he were weighing his options. Finally he stopped, whispered “fuck it,” grabbed Robbe’s face, and kissed him. 

Now, Robbe had kissed his fair share of girls (mostly to convince his friends that he was straight). Some kisses were better than others - some more experienced, some more eager, and some just generally more enjoyable.

But Robbe had never been kissed like this.

Sander, despite using him as a last-ditch attempt to drive his ex away, kissed Robbe with a surprising intensity. One hand was on Robbe’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together, and the other was on the side of Robbe’s face, thumb gently stroking his cheek. His tongue ran lightly over Robbe’s bottom lip, as if silently asking for entry. Deciding to take advantage of this unexpected situation (and to help Sander avoid his ex, of course) Robbe reached up to run his fingers through Sander’s bleached hair, tugging gently on the strands at the back of Sander’s neck. Sander let out a soft moan at the contact that Robbe felt all the way in the base of his stomach. Robbe started peppering kisses on Sander’s cheek, his jawline, and all the way down his neck. When he reached a particularly sensitive spot right above Sander’s collarbone, Robbe couldn’t help but smile to himself when he heard Sander’s breath catch.

Sander has just slipped his tongue into Robbe’s mouth to reciprocate when they heard a familiar voice shout, “That’s what I was talking about!”

Robbe sprang back from Sander to find Jens staring at them, grinning from ear to ear. “Robbe, man, that’s what I meant when I said to meet people! Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

Robbe, completely and utterly embarrassed, turned back to find Sander with an amused look on his face. “Yeah, Robbe, won’t you introduce us?”

“Shut up,” Robbe muttered without malice. “Jens, go away! I’ll catch up with you later. I have to deal with this first,” he said, gesturing vaguely at Sander.

“Fine,” Jens sighed as he walked away, “But I expect details later!”

Sander laughed as Robbe turned back to face him. “Well, you did it, Robbe. Britt is nowhere in sight.” A quick scan of the room proved that Britt had, indeed, disappeared. “But,” Sander continued with a concerned look, “I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have kissed you out of the blue like that, especially since we only just met. That was rude and I totally crossed a boundary and I just -”

“Wait.” Robbe interrupted, holding up a hand. “Before you go any further, I want to say my piece, too. While it was certainly unexpected, I didn’t… hate it. And I think the only way to make things fair is if we stop being strangers and become friends… or something?”

Sander’s worried expression morphed into the beginnings of a smile. “That seems fair to me. Do you want to get out of here?”

“Sure,” Robbe replied with a grin, taking Sander’s proffered hand as they made their way towards the exit. 

Little did they know that across the room, Jens and Noor stood at the drink table, toasting each other as they watched Robbe and Sander walk away together.

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Note: Also, I based this "College/University" AU on the American college experience because I didn't know anything about the Belgian higher education system.


End file.
